


The Last Date

by Moonllotus



Series: Moonstruck [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Background Jily, Christmas, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Marriage Proposal, Modern Marauders (Harry Potter), Professor Remus Lupin, Rock Star Sirius Black, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Texting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 09:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonllotus/pseuds/Moonllotus
Summary: “Remus,” Sirius began. He wet his lips and gave a huff of nervous laughter. This was not the way he had planned it.





	The Last Date

**Author's Note:**

> ¡¡TO AVOID ANY CONFUSION!!
> 
> •Text messages between characters look like this:  
>  **Name** (Time Stamp): message.

**Regulus** (9:00AM): <img>

 **Sirius** (9:02AM): Aren’t you too hold for cat memes?

 **Regulus** (9:03AM): Shut your ugly face.

 **Regulus** (9:04AM): BTW it’s done. Come and get it.

 **Sirius** (9:05AM): owiujgiaewhrsbighmalksdbh!!!!! OMW!!!!

 **Regulus** (9:07AM): Sometimes you’re so gay that it hurts.

 **Sirius** (9:09AM): BASK IN THE QUEERNESS OF ME!

 **Regulus** (9:10AM): You’re ridiculous.

 **Sirius** (9:11AM): Nah, I’m Sirius.

 **Regulus** (9:13AM): Please. Don’t.

 **Sirius** (9:15AM): THIS TRAIN IS GOING SO SLOW!!!!

 **Regulus** (9:16AM): WHY ARE YOU TAKING A TRAIN WHEN YOU HAVE DRIVERS?!

 **Sirius** (9:18AM): STOP YELLING AT ME!

 **Regulus** (9:19AM): You do this shit on purpose. You enjoy raising my blood pressure. I’m too young for this stress.

 **Sirius** (9:22AM): Fans like seeing pics of me doing regular things. Grocery shopping, clothes shopping, taking the train, etc. They like to be able to relate to me.

 **Regulus** (9:23AM): Your net worth is 843 million. They’ll never be able to relate.

 **Sirius** (9:26AM): You’re such a classist snob.

 **Regulus** (9:30AM): Just because you enjoy slumming it doesn’t mean that you’re not too.

 **Sirius** (9:31AM): I’m going to punch you in the face when I see you.

 **Regulus** (9:32AM): I won’t even press charges, I’ll just throw away what you commissioned me for. That’ll hurt you more. I’ll have it melted down into nothing.

 **Sirius** (9:35AM): You enjoy my suffering.

 **Regulus** (9:37AM): Don’t fuck with me.

* * *

**Sirius** (10:45AM):  

 **Sirius** (10:46AM): It’s done. I’m thinking of giving it to him as his Christmas gift?

 **Hope** (10:50AM): OMG!

 **Hope** (10:51AM): My coworkers are staring at me as I scream my head off.

 **Hope** (10:52AM): I love you so much, you are a son to me, you know that?

 **Sirius** (10:53AM): ILY2!!!!!

 **Sirius** (10:54AM): What do you think of it?

 **Hope** (10:55AM): It’s beautiful.

 **Hope** (10:57AM): I can’t wait to see you two for Christmas dinner!

* * *

Group Chat Created  
Bling

 

 **Lily** (11:01AM): <img>

 **Lily** (11:00AM): Hope sent me the pic. SINCE SIRIUS DIDN’T.

 **Sirius** (11:03AM): Mind your business, Potter.

 **James** (11:09AM): I can’t even, I’m screaming.

 **Peter** (11:11AM): Good luck man.

 **Marlene** (11:15AM): I call dibs on being your best man.

 **James** (11:16AM): I think the fuck not.

 **Peter** (11:20AM): Bold you to assume Remus would say yes.

 **Lily** (11:21AM): JFC Peter!

 **Peter** (11:23AM): Just saying.

 **Sirius** (11:29AM): OMG. WHAT IF HE SAYS NO TO ME!

 **Sirius** (11:30AM): I CAN’T HANDLE THE REJECTION!!!!!!!!

 **Regulus** (11:31AM): Nice one Peter.

 **Peter** (11:34AM): Sirius, stop being a little bitch.

 **Sirius** (11:36AM): FUCK YOU PETER!

 **Peter** (11:37AM): Fucking fight me bitch!

 **Lily** (11:38AM): Omfg, how are we all in our 30s?

 **Marlene** (11:40AM): Well, THEY say that Millennials are immature.

 **James** (11:43AM): They?

 **Marlene** (11:44AM): They.

 **Sirius** (11:50AM): FOCUS BACK ON ME HERE! WHAT IF HE SAYS NO???

 **Lily** (11:51AM): What if he does? Will that change how much you love him?

 **Peter** (11:53AM): Damn L, you’ve always been good at this.

 **Regulus** (11:54AM): That’s because you suck at this Peter.

 **James** (11:55AM): My Wifey always knows the right things to ask. She’s got some BDE.

 **Marlene** (11:56AM): Will it Sirius?

 **Sirius** (11:59AM): It’ll hurt.

 **Lily** (12:00PM): That doesn’t answer my question.

 **Sirius** (12:01PM): I love him so much. I guess not?

 **Lily** (12:02PM): Then you‘ve nothing to worry about.

* * *

Group Chat Created  
Ring Ring

 

 **Lily** (12:45PM): Remus flat out told us that he doesn’t want to get married.

 **Peter** (1:09PM): She’s right.

 **Marlene** (1:25PM): Fuck man.

 **Regulus** (1:27PM): What do you mean he said he doesn’t want to get married?

 **Peter** (1:30PM): Exactly what she said.

 **James** (1:33PM): Should we tell Sirius that?

 **Regulus** (1:35PM): Fuck no.

 **Lily** (1:40PM): I just said that to my darling husband, not a word of this to Sirius! We don’t know if Remus may change his mind.

 **Peter** (1:41PM): I hope so.

* * *

Remus John Lupin liked to think of himself as relatively smart.

He was observant to small details. And right now, his long-time boyfriend was behaving strangely. Then again, when one was Sirius Black, what exactly was considered strange?

That’s right you’ve read that correctly, Remus Lupin was dating and living with Sirius Black. They had been together for nearly 9 years now, living together for 4. They were sickeningly in love, it was disgusting.

Still, with how Sirius was fidgeting while cooking dinner. It was out of character. He was never one to fidget, that was something his mother had beat out of him with hardcore etiquette training growing up.

“Are you okay?” Remus asked. He had his student’s papers spread out on the bar, a green pen in hand as he graded. Whenever Sirius was in town this was what they did. Sirius would cook and Remus would grade, it was a comfortable habit.

Sirius jumped at the sound of Remus’ voice. “No! What? Yeah, I’m fine.”

“You’re acting weird.” Remus lowered his pen and gave his boyfriend his undivided attention.

“Pfft, what?” Sirius shook his head, black tendrils softly framing his face. “I’m great!”

“You’re burning the food,” Remus furrowed his brow, a frown on his handsome face.

“Shit!” Sirius took the pan off of the heat and groaned loudly. “Fuck my life.”

Sirius had been hoping to create a romantic dinner for the two of them. He wanted to wait until Christmas morning to propose, which was about a week away, he was a sucker for Christmas magic. Unfortunately, he was terrible at hiding things from Remus, and he overestimated himself. The weight of the ring was heavy in his mind and the thought of rejection stung.

Sirius had performed in front of millions of people, he’s modeled, he’s acted, and his face has been plastered on buses and billboards. Yet the thought of getting down on one knee, hands open and heart vulnerable, made him sick with nerves.

Remus was shifting his work into a neat pile to put away. “Do you want to just order pizza?”

“Uh yeah,” Sirius pouted at the pan. He was usually a marvelous cook. No wonder Remus thought something was wrong, “call that new place? The one with the authentic Japanese styled ones. I think I need comfort food.”

“Sure, but my phone’s in the bedroom. Where’s yours?” Remus asked while placing the papers in a folder.

“In my jacket,” Sirius nodded towards the kitchen table. His signature leather jacket hung from one of the chairs.

See, he didn’t think. He hadn’t realized the implications of having Remus go through his jacket because it was something Remus always did. They never hid things from each other.

Sirius was busy trying to get the ruined pan to soak when Remus came back into the kitchen with a pale face and wide eyes. In one hand was Sirius’ cell phone. In the other was a little black box.

Light gray eyes met warm brown.

“Well,” Sirius felt his heart in his throat, he dried his shaking hands and gently took the box from his boyfriend. “This isn’t exactly what I had planned.”

“Is- is th-that-that,” Remus began to stutter. And it was impressive, because he hadn’t stuttered that extreme since they were teenagers.

Gulping down his nerves, Sirius got down on one knee and opened the box towards Remus.

The ring was simple. A masculine black titanium band with a single tiny black diamond in the center. Not flashy or showy, the inside of the ring had the inscription ‘ _toujours pur_ ’ in fine script. The diamond looked as if it were a part of the band, flat and beautiful all the same. Sirius felt that it suited Remus, sure he had money, and he could have had a large rock on the band. But that wouldn't be them. And it definitely would not have been Remus.

“Oh my God,” Remus leaned heavily against the kitchen counter. “Oh my God.”

“Remus,” Sirius began. He wet his lips and gave a huff of nervous laughter. They were in their messy burnt smelling kitchen, in their pajamas – Remus’ shirt had a hole by the collar—, on a random Tuesday evening. Remus had on his glasses and Sirius’ hair was up in a sloppy bun that kept losing tendrils. This was _not_ the way he had planned it. “I love you with every fiber of my being—”

“Oh my God Si, get up off the floor,” Remus’ face was flushed and his eyes were wet. “I can’t handle this with you on one knee.”

“Stop being emotionally constipated and let me propose damn it!” Sirius let out a bark of laughter. “Stop ruining the moment.”

Remus placed the cell phone down in order to run his hands through his tawny curls, a dopey grin on his face. “Go on then. Ask me.”

“Well, I don’t know if I want to now,” Sirius returned the look. “I mean, getting interrupted really deters me.”

“Oh, then maybe we should reschedule this.” Remus laughed. Letting go of his hair, the curls were now on end.

“Will you marry me?” Sirius asked, soft smile and warm eyes too much for Remus.

“Are you serious?” Remus couldn’t help but ask, it was a question he knew better than to say, but he couldn’t help it. The shock of their situation making it all too much for him to handle.

“Always,” Sirius grinned.

Remus rubbed at his eyes. They were still damp and he wanted to cry. Instead he nodded, “yea-yeah. Of course I’ll marry you.”

“Yeah?”

“Of course.”

* * *

Group Chat Created  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Sirius** (11:20PM): He said yes :)

 

**Author's Note:**

> And they lived happily ever after.  
> This is the end of _The Prom Date_ universe. Thanks for reading.
> 
>  
> 
> Add me on [tumblr](https://moonllotus.tumblr.com/)! Let me know you're from A03 and I'll follow you back for sure.


End file.
